spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Uncharted Lands
Warning : There are some parts of this article that contain some content that may be too mature for some audiences on Fanonia Spongebobia. Viewer discretion is advised. Uncharted Lands, is the second episode of Season Two, of Spongepocalypse. It aired on 10/30/17. Synopsis Monroe, Sandy & Mrs.Puff meet a new survivor whom they have a hard time trusting. SpongeBob wants to know exactly what Mr.Krabs is planning. Plot The episode opens up with Patrick drinking some iced tea with Mrs.Puff. As they stare off in the horizon and notice a couple of zombies shambling about, Patrick asks if this is truly their reckoning. Mrs.Puff refuses to believe that. She hands him a silencer and advises that it is a good idea to kill those dead ones without bringing in more. Larry shuts a door and takes a gasoline bottle before proceeding to siphon gas from a car, Sandy strolls up. She says that Monroe isn’t right, ever since the demise of his mother. Larry finishes siphoning and tells her that he will get over it and need to know that anybody can die at any moment in this world. Larry grabs his backpack and says, “Let’s get to it.” SpongeBob finishes siphoning gas from a boat. He decides to try and get an Orange Crush Soda from the back seat of a car but he is startled and immediately stops when noticing a decrepit child zombie limited to the floor weakly reaching to him and growling. “Hey! Get the gasoline and let’s go!” Yells, Mr.Krabs, who is a huge hurry. Mrs.Puff loads up supplies & weapons into a truck. Sandy tells Monroe that he doesn’t have to come on this next run. Monroe coldly tells her that he is doing this and he heads into the back seat. Sandy usually would argue but relents since he has just lost his mother and doesn’t need that. “On we go.” Says, Mrs.Puff. “Good luck.” Shouts, Mermaidman, who is doing a leg exercise per his recovery process. The survivors drive off in the RV mowing down two walkers like pancakes in the road. “So, I’m thinking we scavenge the convenience store first and go from there. Since those were hot spots when all this began a couple of weeks ago, it was probably hit hard so I wouldn’t get our hopes up. What do you think?” Asks, Sandy. “Works with me.” Says, Mrs.Puff who is driving. “Hmmm.” Monroe says, who looks out the window with a cold gaze. Mr.Krabs finishes collecting some wood and tells Pearl to get it ready for the campfire. SpongeBob walks up and tells Eugene they can’t ignore each other forever. “What are you getting at?” Questions, the old crab. “I want to know where we are going from here!” Says, SpongeBob very sternly. “You always were needy at work, I just didn’t think acting like a little bi*ch came along with that package.” Says, Krabs with sarcasm. “Guilty as charged.” SpongeBob responds with high self-esteem. Krabs walks away grabbing his map & a can of soda. SpongeBob sighs and proceeds to collect firewood himself. The RV pulls up in front of the Convenience Store. As suspected, the place was raided and several dead corpses (not zombified) lay about. Sandy exits the vehicle to carefully enter while looking out for dead of which Mrs.Puff & Monroe cover her. Sandy opens the door, grabs a shopping cart and scavenges vegetables which are all that remain with the exception of some snacks & water. Mrs.Puff stands guard outside. Monroe finds some trail mix, which his mother and sister loved. He tears up. Patrick is trying to keep a sense of happiness in the group since everybody is acting solemn over what happened to Norma. He approaches Pearl & Larry with weird glasses and a goofy smile on. They simply shake their heads in annoyance. Patrick takes this off and before he could go on watch. SpongeBob calls for him for a “project.” Mr.Krabs enters a bathroom stall but isn’t going to do any of that business. He gets out an envelope from his trench coat, puts his bifocals on and then gets out a walkie talkie. Mr.Krabs says to the talkie, “What next?” The survivors finish scavenging. Mrs.Puff dispatches some nearby and weak zombies. Monroe loads what they were able to find into the RV compartment. Sandy approaches & doesn’t mean to intrude but she just wants to thank him for helping and that his mother would be proud. “Thanks.” Says, Monroe. Before he could continue, Mrs.Puff whistles to get their attention. The three survivors especially Monroe turn their guns onto a survivor who looks young but not quite a kid. He drops a can of peas & says, “I’m not a danger!” Sandy asks for his name and to stay still. “Tyler!” He says. “Are you with anybody?” Says, Mrs.Puff with some uncertainty. “Answer us!” Yells, Monroe. “No! It’s just me, unless if you count my peas.” He responds with a slight innocent chuckle. Sandy tells him not to be a smartmouth, they’re armed and he isn’t. Tyler apologizes, gets into a position and says, “You can frisk me if you want.” Mermaidman gets back onto his wheelchair. “You’re one tough old dude.” Says, Pearl, who was setting up a fire pit with Larry nearby. “Seriously, shot in the foot many times and living to tell the tale, at 80! That’s sick dude!” Says, Larry. Mermaidman admits that Boot Camp when enlisting in World War II can be thanked for that. “Those Uncharted Lands?” Asks, Larry. “Yep, those uncharted lands.” Says, Mermaidman who pitches in his two cents to the fire pit task. Mr.Krabs exits the bathroom and heads to a woodside of which Patrick observes. At the store, Monroe frisks Tyler who says, “You can also call me Ty-Ty, Ty-Dawg, the Tyster, the!” “You can shut up.” Says, Mrs.Puff. “That too.” Says, Tyler. “You want an arrow up the butt, we have an archer.” Says, Monroe. “I never had an arrow up my butt but with my mouth, I probably deserve one.” Says, Tyler with a chuckle. “I see you’re just a kid.” Says, Sandy. Tyler laughs, Mrs.Puff scoffs having had a lot of Tyler's kind back in her teaching days. At camp, Patrick tells SpongeBob that Krabs has headed to a woodside and he hasn’t got a clear clue on what he is trying to do. SpongeBob thanks him for what he could do, feeds the now happy starfish a cookie and takes over from there. “He just needs to get over it!” Yells, Squidward, who is arguing with Larry. “But Squid, he’s just a youngster.” Squidward angrily crushes and throws a can of beans to the ground. “I don’t care if he is still in diapers, this is a zombie apocalypse! People will die! I will die! Get over it!” Squidward complains over Monroe's grieving. Squid then grabs some worms he had killed offscreen with an arrow and storms off to eat them himself. Sandy, Monroe & Mrs.Puff still don’t know what to think about Tyler. “You can trust me.” He says. “I may sometimes be an annoying little s*it but I have a heart of gold.” Tyler even offers his can of beans as well as some peppers & cheetos he had found in the store earlier in the day. Mrs.Puff comes up, says she used to be a teacher before the collapse and can tell the difference between honesty and lies. “He is telling the truth.” She says. “A kid like him would’ve tried something by now otherwise.” Sandy feels intrigued while Monroe looks and notices some trouble. SpongeBob carefully turns a corner and after dispatching a walker, he listens in to Mr.Krabs, who is writing something on a tree using a dead zombie's blood. SpongeBob carefully reads, “Walk South.” Mermaidman enters one of the cabins at camp. He sits on a bed and takes out a pocket book which has a memorabilia of his & Barnacleboy's adventures. He sheds a tear, says, “I should’ve been first” puts the book away and goes to rest his eyes. “WALKERS!” Yells, Monroe. He opens fire on them and destroys many. Sandy & Mrs.Puff eventually do the same. Tyler looks around and then runs off. “Hey!” Yells, Monroe. “Leave him! We got bigger issues!” Claims, Mrs.Puff. Sandy grabs a walker and repeatedly bashes its brains with a metal pipe. Monroe kicks down four walkers & Mrs.Puff finishes them off. Sandy loads rounds of ammo into clusters upon clusters of the undead freaks but more keep showing up. “Oh no! OH NO!” Yells, Mrs.Puff. “Not again!” Monroe says angrily remembering the supermarket ordeal. “I’m out!” Yells, Sandy. The zombies begin closing in on the three who all don’t have enough ammo to continue. Suddenly, they hear a truck and turn to see Tyler, who hasn’t bailed after all. He plows the truck right through the zombies crushing and destroying loads of them. Some are just left immobilized from the legs down while others have their heads be complete road kill. He parks the truck, sighs and wipes his pants clean having had rustled with another undead off screen. “There you go.” He says. Sandy and Mrs.Puff, and a little bit from Monroe start to trust this College graduate a little more. Tyler grabs a machete from an immobilized walker and slices it into the monster's head putting it down for good. “We got a group, about 10, our plan won’t be compromised, we’ll meet soon.” Says, Mr.Krabs to an unknown identity on the receiving end of the walkie talkie. SpongeBob overhears and quietly says to himself, “That you are.” Mrs.Puff & Monroe finish killing some of the remaining walkers with melee weapons. Sandy approaches Tyler and thanks him for doing this and not bailing. “This is the actual you?” She implies. “When in a situation like this.” He adds on. He states that his personality is as real as it gets.” Sandy gives a slight chuckle and offers him to come back to camp. He says he doesn’t have to but Sandy insists thinking they owe him. Tyler laughs and eventually agrees but not to owing. The four survivors enter the RV and head off to camp. Some time has passed, the sun has set a little. The group has lit a campfire for some of their food supplies along with some more worms Squidward has just hunted down and eats as messily and angrily as possible. Patrick giggles. “What?!” Squidward angrily replies with spitting out some chewed up worm. As Pearl and Larry eat some treats and Mermaidman shows Squidward an alternative to worm hunting. Sandy returns with Mrs.Puff, Monroe & Tyler. The rest notice the new arrival and ask who he is. “He’s a friend, if you want to put it that way.” Says, Monroe which makes Tyler giggle a bit. “Friend it is.” Squidward sarcastically responds with before returning to messy eating which disgusts Mermaidman. While SpongeBob goes to dwindle the campfire a bit so no zombies see it from a distance, he observes Mr.Krabs just standing by himself by the same bathroom door from earlier. SpongeBob rises on his two legs & scoffs before proceeding to walk. Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Sandy Cheeks Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Mermaidman Larry The Lobster Mrs.Puff Monroe Pearl Tyler Deaths Some unnamed worms. Trivia First appearance of Tyler. “Uncharted Lands” references Larry's conversation with Mermaidman over World War II. It could also reference Mr.Krabs and his unknown mysterious walkie talkie friend's intended location. Episode 2 takes place on Day 23. We find out that Mermaidman served in World War II which implies he may have been born in the 1920s regarding his age. In addition, this also implies that the apocalypse may be occurring in the 2000s. Patrick, Larry and Tyler are being built up as comic relief characters to add some comfort and humor to an otherwise dark situation. SpongeBob & Monroe are the coldest characters on the show regarding belief. Squidward and Mr.Krabs not too far behind. Category:SquidwardTentacles35